


Cheeky Scavenger

by MisterKyon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dominant Rey, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Crack, Kylo Ren Redemption, Submissive Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterKyon/pseuds/MisterKyon
Summary: Or how Rey will cocktease the Renperor to redemption.





	1. A New Hope

“Ohhh Ben~”

Kylo bit down on his lip, unsteady with the precision tool he was using to calibrate the exhaust of his lightsaber.

 _Ignore her_ , the Supreme Leader chastised himself.

Although he had no regrets about usurping Snoke, in such moments he could almost see his condescending glare in the back of his mind. _By the grace of your training I shall not be seduced._

Well, apparently Snoke had been a lousy teacher, because even with all his willpower—

The simple act of Rey’s hand on his shoulder jolted him like a blast of force lightning.

“Scavenger,” Kylo half-groaned, masking an honest moan. That girl would be the end of him.

“I see you’re too busy playing with your lightsaber,” Rey cooed.

“What is it that you hope to accomplish?” Kylo snarled without glancing at her.

“Just wanted to talk,” she answered plainly.

For a moment, Kylo sighed and blocked her out, until he felt her perky chest press against his back, her arms draping around his waist.

He did one of his nervous lip-curls; he could almost sense her stiff nipples tracing along his back.

“Stop it,” he demanded, but it resembled the plea of a desperate boy.

Rey’s fingertips played in his luscious black curls, tracing his scalp with her fingernails, lips barely on his neck. “ _Ben_ ,” she mumbled before nibbling his ear.

Just as Kylo stood up and flipped around in a mix of fury, sadness and lust—how was that even possible?—he saw nothing.

He was alone, in his private quarters, the presence of the girl gone as quickly as it had manifested.

Breathing hard, sweat gathered on his forehead, he punched the nearest wall, but stopped short of destroying it completely.

He needed a very, very cold shower; and somewhere, in a forgotten corner of the galaxy, a certain scavenger bore an evil smirk more fitting for a dark sider than the last hope of the Jedi Order.

 _You’ll turn_ , Rey had said to the conflicted Ben Solo months before. _I’ll help you._ Now those words had a whole different meaning.

_The war is just beginning._


	2. Little Spoon

This was a bad, _bad_ joke.

After putting up with the scorn of Hux and his generals for the whole day—their fear of his powers couldn’t hide their contempt—he could not have a moment of peace.

Yes, he, Kylo Ren, wished for peace, a moment of quiet contemplation; a little bubble in which to ponder the future of his empire and of the entire galaxy.

Instead, his sculpted chest was being groped by the greedy hands of a garbage picker, who had found it hilarious to turn the Supreme Leader, Emperor of a Galaxy Far Far Away, into a _little spoon_.

Him, the tall, brooding—and some would say handsome—Jedi Killer had become so _weak_ that a perverted wannabe Jedi twerp could humiliate him like this.

He was glad the remains of Darth Vader’s mask were kept in a secret vault rather than in his private chamber, because that would’ve been just humiliating.

“Are you on deathsticks?” Kylo murmured

“What’s that?” Rey’s innocence about illicit drugs was genuine, but her tone remained flirtatious.

“Leave me alone,” he growled, pulling the bedsheets closer as he stirred out of her grasp.

It took no time for Rey to cuddle up to him again, legs locked around his hips, hands on his torso and her whole frame glued to his back.

“Aren’t you wondering how timely our connections have been lately?” Rey asked.

“I don’t care.”

“But you do, _Ben_ ,” she insisted, stroking along Kylo’s hips and around his buttocks. “Luke’s ancient texts taught me a few tricks. It seems mediating with you in mind can provoke these connections. Not always, but I’m getting better at it.”

Kylo tilted his head just enough to glare at the brunette. “So, all your Jedi training has done is give you the means to harass me?”

Rey pouted.  “I can just leave.”

“You already did… Rey.” Even in the darkness of his chamber, Rey saw the visible hurt manifest on Kylo’s features, a light tremor on his lower lip as he spoke.

“No one said you can’t join me,” she whispered with honesty.

Kylo huffed and flipped around. “Oh, I see. Still think you can turn me with lies?”

“They aren’t lies, Ben. Not everyone is out to betray you. And besides”—Rey’s cheeky hand had landed on a particular protrusion—“I know you’re too stubborn to sort this out with words, _Ben Solo_.”

And just as Kylo’s face grew red and he flinched, Rey’s presence had vanished, leaving him alone and yearning for more.

This time, he got rid of his frustration by beating and bruising something other than a wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems Rey rather be the Empress with Ben as her boytoy huh :P


	3. Tied up

The man formerly known as Ben Solo was a worrywart. Accounting for how things can go wrong, and the many ways disasters will come about, was a sign of intelligence that had inevitable neurotic consequences.

However, that the focus of the Supreme Leader’s secret anxieties was his sworn enemy, the filthy scavenger that was the last remnant of the Jedi…

But how was he supposed to react when she hadn’t made contact for two weeks?

_It wasn’t Hux, was it?_ Kylo considered briefly before dismissing the idea.

If Hux had captured Rey somehow, he would have brought her before him, so that he was trapped; he would either have to kill Rey or demonstrate that he valued Rey more than the entire First Order.

Kylo’s prowess with the force was strength, rage, fury, raw _power_ , not subtle Jedi mind tricks; it was impractical to mind-control the entire First Order to hide his sentimental weakness.

After a day of attending to his duties as Supreme Leader, Kylo retreated to his private chambers aboard the rebuilt Supremacy.

Instead of his usual workout routine, he sat down in a meditative stance, eyelids fluttering shut, lips pressed into a flat line as reached out throughout the Force. She had to be somewhere out there as he hadn’t felt her pain or even…

_Focus,_ he chastised himself. Rey was strong, she was alive—he felt it.

Time became an irrelevant notion as Kylo aligned himself with the Force, taking it all in, Light and Dark, with a single overriding purpose. Hours passed, but for Kylo it all went by in a flash—then he sensed and latched onto tendrils of Rey’s luminous being.

She was hiding, masking her Force signature from him.

But why? It didn’t make sense considering how…

“ _Ben._ ”

Kylo snapped out of his meditative trance, but far too late to react to what had happened.

Rey was there, flesh and blood, hovering over him, a triumphant grin on her glossy rose lips as she showed his lightsaber.

He instinctively reached for it, but his wrists were tied together by familiar gauze tapes.

“Shush, boy,” Rey drawled. She tossed the saber away and cupped Kylo’s cheeks, tilting him towards her mysterious gaze. “I’m in charge now, _Ben_.”


End file.
